In order to facilitate the fitting together of a pair of male and female housings of an electrical connector, one of the two housings is provided with a pivotable lever. A cam groove is provided on the lever in order to guide a corresponding housing, and a pin protrudes from the corresponding housing, this pin being inserted into the cam groove. When the two housings are to be fitted together, the lever is pivoted with the pin in an inserted state within the cam groove. When the lever reaches the final position, the two housings are completely drawn together.
However, the operator may believe that the two housings are completely fitted even though the lever has not reached the final position, and may stop pivoting the lever part-way through the operation. In that case, the two housings will remain in a half-fitted state.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration and aims to present a connector in which the operation of rotating the lever to the correct position can be used to detect whether the pair of male and female housings are in the fully fitted state.